Liquid crystal display devices are used as display devices in various fields. A liquid crystal display device of a color display type includes, for example, stripe-shaped blue, green and red color filters. In recent years, as regards liquid crystal display devices, there has been an increasing demand for higher fineness and a wider viewing angle. In achieving higher fineness, it is necessary to arrange pixels at high density, and there is a tendency that intervals between neighboring pixels decrease. Thus, when a wider viewing angle is to be achieved, a measure against color mixing in an oblique view field is very important.
On the other hand, as a measure against color mixing or the like, there is known a technique wherein, in a color cell unit in which a first color cell, a second color cell, a third color cell and a fourth color cell are arranged in the named order, the second color cell and the fourth color cell are of the same type and have equal dimensions, while each of the first color cell and third color cell has an effective width which is about double the effective width of the second color cell.